Aiko High School
by Hareta
Summary: Chap. 2! SasuSaku SasuNarufriendship. AU. Yes, another schoolfic. Meet Sasuke, grade school's most popular guy. Things don't change in High School and he's expected to date the most popular girl - head cheerleader Ino. But what will he do when he falls fo
1. Default Chapter

**Aiko Academy**

  
  
**Chapter 1**: _The Genius and the Clown_

* * *

Basics were taught in grade school. Most parents didn't care where their children studied in their early years and school reputation and standard mattered very little. High school, however, was a _completely different_ thing. The rich and the talented were _always_ sent to the best high school there was, no matter what. The Uchiha family was one of the wealthiest in town and their youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke was _born_ a genius. And so he could only be sent to the best high school, Aiko High School.  
  
The question then in our prodigy's mind that particular afternoon as he sat through the boring high school orientation was _why_ he had to sit through the said orientation. Everyone in school, from the respected principal down to the humblest of the janitors, knew where he was going to study after graduation. It was decided and he saw no point in going all through this bother like the rest of his undecided, average-level classmates. He would have stayed at home had his brother, Uchiha Itachi, another prodigy and a graduate of Aiko High School one year ago, not told him to watch the school's presentation. Sasuke always did what his brother bid him.  
  
Frankly though, he saw nothing spectacular with the presentation. He valiantly fought off the urge to scoff but did not applaud the student representative like everyone else. Despite how some of his peers' eyes shone with interest, many of them, including himself, knew he was a far better writer and speaker compared to the young '_poet_' climbing down the stairs. If Aiko Elementary produced those kind of students, he wondered just how good its high school really was.  
  
One of the Aikian teachers who was playing host, a young man with spiky brown hair, reclaimed the stage once the applause subsided. He had introduced himself earlier as '_Iruka-sensei_', a first year teacher. Sasuke had heard of him vaguely from Itachi and although he had sounded like a pretty good teacher, the young man was actually looking forward to lessons from one '_Sir Kakashi_'. An elite student in his schooling days, he sounded, by far, the best teacher there was in the high school.  
  
"And now, to sing us a song entitled '_Harumonia_' are two of our loveliest Aikian girls. Please clap your hands for Miss Yamanaka Ino and Miss Haruno Sakura!" Iruka said enthusiastically but it was still obvious that his line was scripted.  
  
With a small, inaudible sigh, Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and settled back into his chair, determined to wait patiently until this was all over. If it was ever going to end, that was. Really, it was a total waste of his time. If the program wasn't finished by the time the dismissal bell rung, he planned to just get up and leave. His usual group of fangirls would probably tail him as it was their wont, but no one in school would really stop him from going anyway.  
  
Well, except one.  
  
A few rows down sat his loud, obnoxious classmate, his self-proclaimed yet hopeless rival, Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde was not only their class clown, but also the _school_ clown. Just as Sasuke was famous in school, especially among the girls, for his ingeniousness, Naruto was equally _infamous_ in school, _especially_ among the girls, for his _annoyingness_. The Uchiha youngest generally tried to avoid him as much as possible, while the other somehow constantly found a way to confront him and get to his nerves. Although, of course, he always retained his calm demeanor and never showed any sign of being bothered.  
  
Strangely though, he noticed as his eyes fell on the boy, Naruto was exceptionally quiet this time around....  
  
Sasuke focused his eyes back to the stage and saw the two girls who stood there. They both had long hair, one was blonde and the other was pink, and seemed to be having problems since there was only a single microphone. Sasuke didn't feel particularly irritated at the stalling, just a bit impatient. That was, until he flinched along with everyone else in the auditorium when the device gave a long, shrill feedback, a sound like what one would imagine a banshee's cry could be.  
  
Sasuke stood up as one of their school's attendants handed the pink-haired girl her own mike. He stealthily slid towards the double doors, trying not to attract any attention, specifically from the crowd of his fangirls. Naruto, he was both glad and confused to see, was still quiet in his seat, staring at the stage. Whatever. He shook his head and escaped from the room.  
  
And that was how he, Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular boy in school and Aikian student-to-be missed the song _Harumonia_, sung by the two girls who would make his time in Aiko High School...more interesting...._

* * *

_

Nee kikoe masu ka?  
  
"Hey! Sasuke-kun's left the auditorium! Let's go, girls!"  
  
_sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite  
umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite  
kimi wa itsumade mo egao de ite janai to nai chau kara_  
  
Naruto turned to glare at the females behind him whose whispers were spoiling the song for him. They were gone by the time he managed to turn around though, already pushing each other around the doors of the auditorium. Sasuke's fangirls. Figures it would still be Uchiha to ruin his moment of bliss. This was one time he would let his arrogant rival get away though.  
  
_mawari o mimawasa naku temo mou iin da yo  
kono te no naka ni wa minna ga iru kara_  
  
A smile graced his face as he turned back around to watch the rest of the performance, glad that the buzzing behind his head which were the fangirls constant murmurs to each other had disappeared now that they were gone. That left complete silence around him as no one really wanted to sit next to the school clo--- the school's unknown and unrecognized no.1 student! They can say Sasuke's the best in class, but he, he _wasn't_ part of that class. No way. He was above them all and they would see it. Someday.  
  
_naki taku natte nige taku natte  
shiawase o wasure teu shimatta ra mina utae  
hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu  
harumonia kanji te terepashii_  
  
The song neared its end. Naruto sighed and continued to stare up at the pink-haired girl who sang beautifully onstage, body swaying to the melody as if she was dancing. He couldn't tell if she was Yamanaka Ino or Haruno Sakura but whichever her name was between the two, Naruto knew he had fallen for the girl on first sight. And no matter the odds, he was determined to study at Aiko High School just so he could meet her.  
  
_Nee kikoe masu ka?_

* * *

Sasuke sighed softly as he started to make his way up the High's steps on day one of school. He knew what was expected of him, everything that he was and had during grade school, as well as that of Itachi's when his brother was in high school --- top grades, basketball team, track team, baseball team, rich, gifted and popular friends belonging to the '_in_' crowd, and, of course, the most popular female in his level as girlfriend. In short, Sasuke was counted on to be a prep, a jock, rich kid and genius all in one perfect package. It didn't matter if he would rather be left alone, or that he, like his brother, hadn't liked any of the vain girls he had dated before and that it was implausible to find one that he _would_ like. Their parents had great expectations and the two prodigies had long since came down to the acquiescent point that they would just have to live the '_frivolities of the wealthy_' down.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke-baka!"  
  
He turned around slowly when he heard the voice call him, hardly believing that he wasn't rid of his annoying, under-achiever classmate yet. Last he heard, Naruto was going to Konoha Public High School because the orphanage couldn't afford anywhere else. But there he was, shouting his head off at the foot of Aiko High School's steps.  
  
They were attracting a lot of attention and strange looks from the other students. Much as the raven-haired freshman wanted to just ignore the other, he couldn't, because knowing Naruto, the flaxen-haired youth would tackle him and start a fistfight right there on the school steps without a second thought if he ignored him. He would be able to beat him easily, but didn't want to cause a scene on their first day. And so, resigned, Sasuke walked back down the steps as the world moved again around the two of them.  
  
"Dobe," he said as soon as he was within Naruto's earshot, smirking.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to _stop calling me that_!" Naruto hollered, running up the steps until he was right in front of Sasuke, who glared at him and shot a pointed look towards the other students. Naruto immediately shushed up. It was remarkable that his reputation hadn't preceeded him here and he wanted to at least make a good impression. Perhaps it was his chance to be popular and get into '_the_' group, like how Sasuke did wherever and whenever. Not that he wanted to be in the same crowd as the arrogant Uchiha though, make no mistake about it! "Didn't think I'd let you off the hook that easily, did you?" he asked evilly.  
  
The bell rang then, saving Sasuke from actually having to retort.

* * *

Cafeteria. Sasuke had wanted to fix something up for himself that morning but knew that packed lunch would seem dorky, something his parents confirmed when they gave him his non-too-cheap allowance and quickly shooed him out of the house. The problem was cafeteria food, by stereotype, sucked.  
  
Inspecting the contents of his tray as he walked towards an empty table though, he would have to say the food here didn't seem half as bad as in others. At least, the items were identifiable unlike the colorful mush he used to have in grade school. A taste of the definitely macaroni and cheese which only appeared to him as yellowish glue paste last year and he declared it pretty good.  
  
Another lunch tray magically appeared in front of him.  
  
Sasuke knew it would be sooner or later. He sat in an empty table and the only one the owner of the new tray knew in the whole school was him. Yes, he was stuck spending lunch with Naruto until he got together with _his people_ and the idiot pushed away to the sidelines. That, of course, didn't mean the Uchiha prodigy couldn't complain though.  
  
"Dobe, go away," he said irately while opening the top of his milk carton. Except when he got annoying or competitive, Sasuke really didn't mind Naruto's company. It was just that he was _expected_ to mind and that a genius like him shouldn't be hanging around with a clown like Naruto. It wasn't good for his reputation and he visibly pushed the other away whenever he was with his jock friends.  
  
"Don't call me that," Naruto hissed as he climbed into the chair opposite him, "and don't think for a second I like this either. There's just no other empty table." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. There were plenty of other empty tables. Naruto quickly dropped his gaze. "And, unlike you, I don't like eating alone," he added in an almost inaudible whisper.  
  
Sasuke's dark eyes widened a little. _How did Naruto know?_ His reply was short and simple though, not to mention indifferent if not at all cold: "Whatever."

* * *

"Thanks, Sas," Naruto said and if the other's shock had worn off already, he would have been surprised again by that. There was silence after as the two boys proceeded with their meals.

"Quit following me around, Naruto," Sasuke snapped as he walked down the hallway with the blonde boy tailing him. The first day was always the only day of school he could really be alone, no fangirls following him around or having to hang out with his friends, and he wanted it no other way this time. Eating with Naruto was fine, but Sasuke didn't want to spend any time with him more than necessary.  
  
"I'm not following you!" Naruto protested. "My...er...locker is this way too," he lied, eyes darting towards the metal cabinets that lined the walls.   
  
"We don't have locker assignments yet, you moron," Sasuke told him with a shake of his head and started down the school corridor again.  
  
"H-Hey! Wait up!" Naruto yelled, speeding up. "Where are you going, anyway?" he asked when he managed to catch up with his long-time rival just outside the school building.  
  
"None of your business, dobe," Sasuke muttered as he jogged across the courtyard. He was heading towards the gym, where he knew his type of people would be in for an after-school game of basketball. There were always some of them there. He had learned long ago that impressions were better off made out of the classroom and this was the perfect time.  
  
When they got there, the game was yet to start. It seemed like the guys had enough for a four on four but basketball games usually had five or three on each team. Sasuke walked up to the group with confident strides, not noticing an uncertain Naruto right behind him.  
  
"Kiba," one redhead said quietly when he saw the newcomers to a spiky-haired brunette who had his back on the two of them. The addressed one slowly turned around, eyes first meeting Sasuke's dark ones before Naruto's crystalline blues.  
  
"New students, huh? You guys freshmen?" Kiba asked cooly. Sasuke nodded his head but didn't say anything, watching as Kiba's eyes lit up with interest. "Cool. The name's Kiba and this is Gaara." Another nod from Sasuke. "And you guys are?"  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke," he said shortly, side-glancing at Naruto who he just realized was there.  
  
"I am the great Uzumaki Naruto! The top graduate of our class! Nice to meet you!" Naruto exclaimed in his usual over-energetic way. Most of the first years sweatdropped. Sasuke stopped himself from beating up the loudmouth in front of others.  
  
"Loser," Kiba snorted, ignoring Naruto's shouted protests as he turned back to the black-haired new student, "This guy with you?" he asked, obviously willing to give the blonde the benefit of doubt since they were seen together. It was very rare for preps to hang out with losers after all.  
  
Sasuke shrugged, about to say no, when he saw the look Naruto shot him. It wasn't particularly hostile...more like _begging_, though he was sure the other would rather first die before putting into words what Sasuke saw in his eyes then. The look took the prodigy by surprise. He never thought the dobe wanted to be in the '_in_' crowd --- he did always choose to stand out in grade school. "Uh, yeah," he answered, not knowing why he did so. Maybe he just wanted to have someone he already knew with him. Yeah, maybe.  
  
_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And there's the first chapter of my baby. This is my first try at a schoolfic here at fanfiction.net and I hope I get this right...and not boring. Reviews are welcome, but flames not yet. Keep them back until at least the second chapter, please! This chapter is dedicated to my pals at _Hidden Secrets - a Naruto RPG_ although I highly doubt they read fanfiction or know that I'm a writer...btw, thanks to everyone who review _By Starlight_! You guys are so cool!  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own Naruto, okies? I don't even know half the storyline as of yet. Oh, and '_Aiko_' is the name of my best friend's(Ayane Selznick) OC in her Naruto fic, _Unpredictable_, so nope, I didn't come up with it and it's not mine either.


	2. Chapter 2: The Head Cheerleader and Her ...

**Aiko High School**

**Chapter 2: The Head Cheerleader and her Shadow**

* * *

"Thanks, Sakura." 

Sakura Haruno watched her longtime best friend, Ino Yamanaka, press her slightly damp hair with the towel she had just handed her. A week before school started, Ino had gone to their new gym teacher and executed a flawless acrobatic routine in front of her, succeeding in getting the position head cheerleader even before school began. Furthermore, she even managed to talk the middle-aged woman into letting her keep her old squad from Aiko Elementary. Right now, members of the said squad all looked beaten as they fixed their hair and walked out of the gymnasium. The first practice of the school year had just ended. 

"Not looking good, I think," Sakura commented as Ino pulled out a water bottle from her gold and black-- the school colors-- striped bag. The blonde had taught them a difficult new move and no one had it done by the time practice was over. 

"Yeah," Ino replied before twisting the cap off the bottle and taking a long drink. Just as she was finishing, the sound of the gym doors opening and banging shut drew their attention towards the other side of the building. The black-haired girl that had just come in saw them and started running towards them. "Oh, great…" Sakura heard Ino mutter under her breath. 

"Konnichiwa, Hinata-san," Sakura greeted the newcomer with a smile. 

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, I'm glad you're here," a slightly panting Hinata replied. She stood in front of them and smiled shyly, nervous fingers of clasped hands restless in front of her. "Um...Ino-chan, I was looking for you to apologize." Hinata bowed down low before them. "About the presentation last summer, I mean. I'm really, really sorry to have cause you so much inconvenience. If--" 

"Hinata-san, it's alright, don't worry about it!" Ino finally cut her off, waving her hands in front of her in emphasis. "It was no problem at all!" she assured the dark-haired girl with a smile. 

Sakura kept her own smile but was slightly irritated with her best friend. Ino can be such a _fake_ at times, especially with Hinata. Their schoolmate was part of the Hyuuga clan, one of the most well-known families in school. Every Hyuuga had either brains or sports skills and each had left his or her own legacy-- about a third of the trophy room belonged to them alone. Their family had been held in the highest esteem for as long as anyone could remember, demanding respect and compliance from everyone. And while it wasn't likely kind Hinata would use her family's influence to get back on whoever would dare go against her, a Hyuuga, everyone still remained polite if not sweet to the young girl. Some were truly sincere while others, like Ino, only feared the other Hyuuga member in school-- Hinata's slightly overprotective cousin in second year, _Neji_. 

They were talking about the song number she and Ino had in a couple of different schools last summer. Hinata was supposed to be her partner then, but changes were done on their family's plans for vacation and they left ealier than expected. For some strange reason they couldn't find a replacement for her, and for an even stranger reason, Ino ended up as the only one available to fill her place. 

"Oh, good!" Hinata replied, a familiar smile finally breaking on her face. "Well, I have to go. Thanks again, Ino-chan! See you tomorrow in music class, Sakura-chan!" she bade as she ran back outside. 

"I can't _believe_ you're still taking that class!" Ino rounded in on Sakura as the gymnasium doors swung shut. Sakura turned her eyes away from them and turned to look at her best friend. 

"Huh?" she asked, a bit bewildered, "What do you mean?" 

"Your music class!" Ino practically spat, as if the very mentioning of it would ruin her reputation in school. "It was okay back in grade school-- even in middle school-- but we're in high school now, Sakura!" 

"I still don't understand what you're talking about, Ino," Sakura answered, shaking her head, but in a voice she was sure wouldn't irritate Ino more. 

Ino sighed, restraining herself from hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand. For someone who graduated Aiko Elementary top of class academics-wise, her best friend could be so dense sometimes. She pointed towards the basketball court. "Do the routine I was showing my squad earlier," she requested, more like _commanded_ actually. 

"Huh?" Sakura repeated the confused sound again, both at the weird request and at the abrupt change in their conversation, if you could even call it one. The look Ino gave her, almost a glare, made her move without further questioning of motives however. Sakura walked to the middle of the court and executed the routine perfectly. "Well?" she asked afterwards, slightly irritated with Ino. She was irritated with herself, too, for following the girl with no protest. _Yet again._

Ino walked over to her and brushed away imaginary dust from her school skirt. Any ill-feelings she had half a second ago vanished into the air like steam from a morning cup of coffee. Because, really, what could she do about it? Ino was her best friend, her leader, and her teacher all in one. She used to be miserable, this awkard pink-haired big-forehead new girl, before Ino took her under her wing. She owed her a lot. 

"See? You're better than over half of the girls in my squad, Sakura, but still you're--" 

"--_but Ino!_ I just managed to do it because I've seen you do it tons of times!" she quickly interrupted, already knowing where this conversation was leading to. Oh, how well she knew. They've had it for who knew how many times now. 

"But on the first try? Don't kid yourself, Sakura. You and I know you're good." Ino spoke with pride in her voice, as if she too took credit on just how good Sakura was. She played the sister to the lone-child Sakura as well. "Now, if you'll only consider joining the squad, I'm sure you'll become popular too, and not just with the books." 

"Oh, Ino." Sakura nearly groaned. 

Ino's hands dropped to her side, a slightly disappointed look flashing acorss her face before the ever-confident cheerleader captain and school most popular freshman look came back. 

"Just think about it, okay? I'll see you tomorrow," Ino said and waved as she went out of the gym.

* * *

"Nice game, everyone!" 

Gym bag in hand, Ino turned her head towards the entrance to other gymnasium just as the doors closed behind a group of boys heading out. The would-be basketball squad. Some of them were arm in arm with a few of the girls in her own cheerleading squad and she sauntered over them to mingle. Her eyes immediately went over familiar faces of their year's in crowd, coming to a stop on two she didn't recognize. One had black hair and was quietly talking to Shino, the other had blonde hair and looked like he was trying to enter their conversation but couldn't. The black-haired one had all the markings of a snob, but it was him who attracted her attention the most. He was, to put it simply, _gorgeous_. 

"Ino-chan, hi!" a voice she knew only a lot more perky greeted her before she could inspect the group further. Ino's blue eyes turned to the girl she had been talking to only a few minutes ago-- Hinata-san. It was a surprise to find her there. Not that she didn't belong-- in Ino's opinion she didn't, but she was a Hyuuga and all of their kin did. Hinata was one of the brightest in their level, but nothing too unbelievable and only that. She was like Sakura in more ways than one and, best friend or not, Ino would be first to admit Sakura would never make any progress up the social ladder if she didn't shape up. Unlike Sakura though who was just plainly unmotivated, Hinata downright avoided sports like a plague. Ino knew for a fact that it was because the girl lacked the confidence to play, as well as feared making a fool of herself and letting her family down. So, she'd rather not play at all. One who didn't have the guts shouldn't anyway. 

So why was she, of all people, there and why did she sound like she was high on something? 

"Yo, Ino! Your cheering practice done already?" a loud voice asked from beside the usually timid girl. The person it belonged to had one arm wrapped around her waist. His liveliness must be rubbing off on the quiet Hyuuga. Inuzuka Kiba, last year's captain of track team and member of the basketball team out of his above-average speed. Other than that, he wasn't a looker and definitely wasn't much of a student. It must be true then that opposites attract since he and Hinata have been best friends since Hinata transferred to Aiko Middle School during seventh grade. 

"Yeah, sure," Ino answered smoothly as the group reached her. The girls of her squad were all busy talking with their respective male counter-parts, but they paused and waved at her before returning to their conversations. 

"I still can't believe you talked Kurenai-sensei into making you head cheerleader-- just like that!" Kiba said, snapping his fingers in time for emphasis. Hinata smiled shyly next to him. 

"Yeah, well, the seniors still get the spot. We're not the varsity team--" She smiled wryly. "--_yet_." 

"I wouldn't be too sure of myself if I were you. Aiko High's cheerleaders are no airheads. They are Aikians after all," one girl in the group was quick to protest. Ino's eyes sharply turned to the direction of the voice, settling on the cute blonde who dared contradict her and look back at her unflinchingly. She didn't know her, but Ino wouldn't have anybody talk to her like that. She opened her mouth to say something scathing, but a male voice beat her to it. 

"Temari, stop that." 

The girl, Temari, immediately backed off at the softly spoken command. There was something close to fear in her eyes. 

Ino's eyes turned to a redhead in surprise. "Do you know her?" she asked their basketball team captain and baseball's number one batter. Not to mention, one of town's richest kids and the son of the school's assistant principal. Gaara was a genuine spoiled brat and got whatever he wanted. He and Ino had been together two years ago, back in seventh, but only for appearances and a relationship wherein both parties were used to having their way would never work out anyway. They weren't on ill-terms with each other, but a silent popularity-war had always been there between the basketball team and cheerleading squad since then. 

"My older sister, Temari," Gaara answered in that superior manner of his of doing things. More than one in the group was caught off his guard at the sudden admission as they turned their heads as one to look first at the redhead and then at his blonde sister. Gaara had never mentioned her and they had never seen her before today either. They resembled each other...somewhat. She definitely had his haughty air and eyes if nothing else. 

"I've been living in France with my aunt," Temari explained to the owner of the curious eyes on her. She seemed to realize but was not at all perturbed with the fact that her own brother had on no account given even a shadow of a clue that he was not an only child as she continued, "I'm not surprised Gaara has never talked about me. It's nice to finally meet his friends though." This earned her a cold glare. 

Still, Ino had not yet forgotten their little squabble earlier. "So why do you think we won't be able to defeat the varsity, Temari?" 

"I've seen them. They're good," the girl answered simply. Ino refrained from snorting. 

"Wait until you see _us_," she said boldly. Temari remained unimpressed. "Are you in the varsity squad?" Ino had to ask because of the other blonde's form. Temari regarded her curiously, and then shook her head. "Would you like to join _my_ squad?" 

"I have no in--" 

"I only ask people who I think are the best to join my team," Ino interrupted. Temari smirked. 

"Fine. I'll join your little squad. Just don't be a pain if your members end up thinking I'm better than you." 

Ino smiled back over-sweetly before remembering what she'd seen earlier. Looking past Temari and his far-from-pleased-looking brother, her eyes locked on to the black-haired guy she had been watching before Hinata broke into her thoughts. "Hey, Kiba, who're those two?" It was best if she didn't let anyone know yet, he might turn out to be a completely dope, something she highly doubted. 

"The one talking to Shino's Uchiha Sasuke. The other's Uzumaki Naruto," Kiba answered just as the two approached them, the blonde trailing after the other who looked like he either didn't notice or didn't care. 

"I'm going," Sasuke said to no one in particular and a couple of the guys looked up in acknowledgement. Some even took their hands off their girlfriends' shoulders to pat him lightly on the back. No one saw it, but a shadow of annoyance flickered in the depths of the young man's black orbs before being replaced by coolish indifference as he flashed them a half-smirk half-smile and knocked closed fists with one. 

"Great game today! You'll sit with us tomorrow in class, right? And look for our table during lunch! You can't miss it! You too, Naruto!" 

Sasuke turned around to find his old classmate behind him again, and glared. Naruto was too busy grinning back at the guy to notice though. 

"He's right. You guys have to sit with us during break tomorrow. By the way, this beautiful girl here is Hinata. She's my best friend. And this is Ino. She's the head cheerleader of our year's squad," Kiba said, motioning at the two girls in turn. Ino watched as Hinata's face immediately flushed at being introduced the way she had been. 

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun. Y-you too, N-Naruto-kun." Interesting. Hinata couldn't even look at Naruto straight for more than half a second. 

"You too, Hinata-chan!" Naruto replied enthusiastically. Ino was starting to have her doubts about this kid. But, like the others, she was willing to give him a chance since he hung out with Sasuke. Who was cool without a doubt and was...looking straight at her. 

Ino couldn't figure out the look he was giving her. His eyes...they were black! She had never seen such dark eyes and immediately knew them to be the kind you'd never get tired of looking into. The kind that, how cliché though it may sound, it would be so easy to get lost in. Unlike Hinata though, she wasn't about to mess up her first meeting with her prince charming. 

Sheesh...He was so good-looking that even her speech was jumbled. _Prince Charming?_ What was she? A first-grader? Ino mentally shook herself. 

"Uchiha Sasuke." Even his name sounded good to her. Ino held out her hand and Sasuke took it wordlessly. There was still that strange look...not that she overly-minded. At least, his eyes were still on her. He let go of her hand quickly enough. Alright, time to do one of the many things she did best-- getting whichever boy she wanted.... 

And the perfect opportunity was interrupted by a loud cry from the Uzumaki kid. 

"Ah! I have to go too! Sasuke, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed and was about to grab Sasuke's other hand to pull him towards the street when the black-haired boy quickly placed it out of his reach. He glared down at his posing-as-friend rival briefly then looked up. 

"We'll see you later," he again told no one in particular as he and Naruto went on their way. Ino had to restrain herself from glaring at the blonde boy's back. 

There's always a next time...one she wouldn't let pass. 

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**Disclaimers: _No, I don't own Naruto. Big surprise there, right?_**

**Author's Notes:** Simple and clean (no, not the song!), here's the second chapter and sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG delay. I wonder if anyone would be reading this now anyways....


End file.
